


The Dog and Cat

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met, they fell in love, too bad their pets didn’t get the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog and Cat

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: Balance

From the very moment Jared had met Jensen he'd been in love. It was instant, amazing, perfection and they had hopped, skipped and jumped right through their romance. By their sixth month together Jensen had moved in and Jared was honest to God looking at wedding rings.

That is, of course, until Harley met Nickel. Jared had never had a problem with the cat before, no matter how many nights he went to Jensen's, she was always so sweet. But something about his giant, loveable, mutt of a dog had the cat bristling from the get go.

Like their relationship, it rapidly escalated from shared hisses and growls to a necessary seclusion of the two in order to prevent fights. Both boys hated locking their pets in separate rooms and the tension mounted at an alarming rate.

Leading to the disastrous night when Harley slipped right past Jared's legs before Jensen could scoop Nickel up and lunged for the cat.

“Jesus Jared!” Jensen yelled and circled around his spitting cat and the growling dog. “Why the hell did you do that?”

“He just got past me, I didn’t mean too.” Jared defended, shooting Jensen a look as he inched forward, trying to nudge Harley back without setting of an explosion.

It didn’t work. Harley dove for Nickel and Jensen jumped forward, his leg driving hard against Harley’s side and sending the dog skittering away in a circle. Jared’s eyes widened, fixed hard and narrowing on Jensen as he dipped down and scooped Nickel up, trying to soothe her. “It’s okay baby,” he murmured, petting her slowly.

“You just kicked my fucking dog Jensen!” Jared snapped, his heart tightening painfully in his chest. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

“Don’t yell at me, Jared. You’re the one who made the big fucking mistake of letting Harley in. He could have _killed_ Nickel.” Jensen’s anger was clear on his face and Jared used to love that about him, the way his face so clearly showed everything he was feeling. Now though, it was only hatred, anger, annoyance – too many months of trying to merge their lives when something so very big was struggling to tear them apart.

“Harley never would have killed your moody little bitch of a cat.” Jared shot back, regretting the words almost instantly. Nickel was as important to Jensen as Harley was to Jared and he got that, he knew it was like insulting a member of Jensen’s family or something.

Apparently it was the final straw for Jensen, the man glared at him for a long moment before turning and heading down the hall. He set Nickel down at some point and all Jared could hear as the echoing slam of the apartment door as Jensen disappeared through it.

“Fuck.” Jared groaned, slamming his fist into the wall. He let Harley go, no longer caring if the dog and cat fought anymore. It was enough to make him feel like his heart was breaking, losing Jensen all because their pets butted heads in a way far beyond stereotypes.

He paced around the apartment with his hands dug up through his hair, thinking about the first time they’d met – in the middle of Borders, bumping shoulders accidentally as they moved along the shelves. He thought about how Jensen had smiled at him, fidgeted nervously; blush when Jared asked if he wanted to go get some coffee. Coffee had turned into dinner that turned into a movie and ended up with Jensen coming over for the best sex Jared had ever had and it had never really stopped since then.

Countless dates, sometimes one every single day and Jared had fallen so very madly in love. So how did it come to this? How in the world could he lose this when it was perfection for so very long?

“God.” Jared was almost _aching_ by this point and he turned, heading quickly out of the apartment and after Jensen. He thought maybe it was too late, that Jensen had already driven off, but instead he found the man pacing in front of his truck, sucking hard from a cigarette. “Jen,” he whispered, afraid of how Jensen might react.

Jensen’s eyes were red and tear stained, his shoulders slumped. “What are we supposed to do Jared? Neither of us will give them up, but we can’t live like this. It’s not right.”

The idea of not living with Jensen made Jared feel a little sick and he looked to the side, blowing out a low breath. “There has to be a way…” Jared said weakly, arms sliding over his chest protectively.

“I just don’t think so anymore Jared.” Jensen bit at his lips, flicking the butt of the cigarette before tossing it to the side. “I don’t know. Maybe we just did it too fast. We should have introduced them, we should have really thought about it. Why did we rush into this? Why was it so important?”

How could Jensen even ask that? Jared knew he’d fallen just as hard, just as fast. “Because we love each other. Because that should be enough and we can make it through everything else as long as we have that.”

The look on Jensen’s face was heartbreaking without a word even being spoken. “I’m not sure it’s enough anymore Jared.”

Jared sucked in a sharp breath and stepped back, nearly falling off the edge of the sidewalk. “How can you say that? You don’t love me anymore?”

“Of course I do.” Jensen stepped forward like he was about to help Jared but thought better of it. “Maybe I should just take Nickel with me to my mom’s for a few days. Until I can figure out what to do.”

Jared had a feeling this was codeword for _until I can figure out how I can afford to move again even though I just did_. Once more he felt a little sick and he watched with wide eyes as Jensen ducked his head down and headed for the apartment building once more, like this was happening right _now_.

Shock, fear, aching pain, kept Jared from moving for a long time. Too long. Jensen had already disappeared up the stairs and Jared turned to race after him, taking the stairs two at a time. “Jensen!” He called as he shoved the door open, ready to beg and plead – hell, even ready to start considering the idea of asking his friends if someone could take Harley.

Coming around the corner into the living room, Jared walked right into Jensen’s back, frowning in confusion. “Jen?”

“Look.” Jensen was staring at the couch and Jared looked around him, peering down curiously.

Harley was laying on the couch – like he wasn’t supposed to – and Nickel was curled up along his belly, her head on Harley’s paw. They were snuggling, on their couch, and Jared blinked a few times to try and see if he was seeing things. The image didn’t go away and Jared half laughed. “What?”

“Apparently they’ve made up.” Jensen turned to him, his eyes still red and glistening.

Before Jared could say anything on the subject of their once feuding pets now snuggling as they slept, Jensen’s lips crushed hard against his. Jared moaned in surprise, arms sliding around Jensen to bring their bodies flush together. The fear of them being over was still thick pulsing through him so he took the touch with welcome relief, dragging Jensen down the hall to their bedroom.

They tore at each other’s clothing as if the fight was still fueling them on and Jared knew that this was about reassurance, reminding each other that they could be okay. Like every other part of their romance it was hurried and intense.

The burn of skin on skin, quick touches that lingered and seeped into Jared's like the best drug. Jensen man handled him down onto the bed, crawling between his eagerly spread legs and sliding hands along his thighs, leaving sparks in his wake. And Jared clung to each sensation, the harsh pants and soft moans, taking everything Jensen offered because he'd never stop needing it.

Finally, when Jensen was buried in him and already moving, Jared started to allow himself to believe that this wasn’t the end. They weren’t falling apart, they weren’t ending as fast as they began, and Jared let go. His nails dragged down Jensen’s back, up into his hair, spine arching and rolling to take in each deep thrust and hold deeper, savoring the stretch and _full_.

When their lips met Jared’s parted instantly, tongue extending to swirl around Jensen’s, retreating so the man’s could thrust forward in time with the sharpness of his hips. Sweat slicked the slide of their bodies and Jared could barely breathe. _This_. It was too much for Jared and never, ever enough. He’d once been terrified that he would lose it, that as the time progressed it would stop spinning his world, but it never had.

And when Jensen’s came, his face was always so beautiful Jared had to pull back to see. It was enough to tip him over the edge as well, watching the plump part of lips and the deep flush of Jensen’s usually pale skin.

Jared smiled when Jensen collapsed on him, running his finger tips along the man’s sweat damp back and pulling in shaky breaths.

When his heart stopped racing, when he’d caught his breath and reality came back to him, Jared huffed and smacked Jensen’s ass.

“Ow.” Jensen pulled back, tilting his head down at Jared. “What the hell, man?”

“Don’t _do_ that to me you asshole! I thought I was going to lose you. Jesus Christ, just because our pets didn’t get along is totally not a reason to break up with me.” Jared tried to glare up at Jensen but he couldn’t fight his smile and well, Jensen was still buried in him so the effect was lessened.

Jensen snorted and pulled back, falling to Jared’s side, an arm sprawled over Jared’s middle. “Our pets didn’t just _not_ get along Jared. They were literally going to kill each other.”

“I think they were just playing.” Jared pointed out and grinned, tugging the blanket over them.

Just in time, since in the next moment there was a bark and the bed shifted, Harley jumping up to pad across the mattress. Jensen groaned at the paw landing on his stomach and Jared laughed, squirming out of the way. Nickel was one step behind, deciding the appropriate place to sleep was on the pillow right next to Jared’s head so when he turned he got a mouthful of fur.

Stretching up, Jared looked down at the dog spread out over both their bodies and then over to Jensen. “Are you sure you want to keep them?”

Jensen snorted and scooted a little closer. “You know life wouldn’t be complete without them.”

Sinking down onto the mattress once more, Jared reached out until his hand settled on Jensen’s chest and hummed softly. “Yeah, that’s true.”

~End  



End file.
